


【浩翰深海】季风环流预警

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 11





	【浩翰深海】季风环流预警

0.大范围地区的盛行风随季节而有显著改变的现象，称为季风。

李汶翰捏着杯粉红夹冰的汽水，穿过全时往宿舍方向走。这时约摸还是三月初，大厂男孩们一个个穿着黑色的新百伦羽绒服把自己裹得像头熊，但在甜品方面却早早迈出反季节的步伐。生冷的温度有时能起到类似镇定剂的效果，缓解压力以及欲望。  
而整个大厂最爱吃雪糕的男孩，无疑是李振宁。  
关于他有很多标签，后退，黑马，长得特像韩彩英的男的，小灰蘑菇，李珍妮。  
而对于李汶翰来说都不是，就他而言，李振宁是条不知道从哪游出来的鲶鱼，甩着尾巴搅活了一潭死水。跳舞的时候往好听了讲叫性感有魅力，说得坦荡直率一点就叫色情。不过好在李振宁对自己的色情具有高度的自知自觉，便不至于沦落到低俗的地步。  
李汶翰意识到这点的时候，李振宁正和别人一块儿吃雪糕。一模一样的苦咖啡味梦龙，别人吃得很正常，他叼着不知道发了会儿什么呆，再咬上去的时候就忘了收敛。粉红的小舌头飞快地伸出来舔一下奶油，再舔一下，然后用唇齿含着一丝丝地吮，嘴唇便愈发丰润饱满的红，教人想去按着揉散那点子诱惑的血色。李汶翰走过去的时候他骤然回神，把还裹着巧克力脆皮的雪糕囫囵就咬下来，含含糊糊地冲他点了个头。李汶翰笑了笑：“别噎着了。”  
他若无其事地走过去，李振宁身子却僵了僵，经过时李汶翰的手有意无意地在他腰臀上扶了一把，算不得亲密，落进外人眼里也不过就是顺手拍了拍以示关心。他却知道不是，这是个浮薄的、暧昧的、充满性意味的暗示。

从星座理论上讲，天蝎是个欲望强烈的星座。  
所以深夜李汶翰在约好的空教室里看见李振宁的时候并不太惊讶，他心安理得地用任何解释得通的原因把“为什么”这个问题轻轻地揭过去，然后就走过去捏着人下巴接吻。没有故作客气的寒暄，没有欲擒故纵的询问，两人干脆利落地进入正题。李振宁很会讨好他，或者说他很懂怎么在这种事里占据上风。他给他口，然后满脸潮红喉结滚动地咽下去，抬起头来时眼睛浮着薄薄的水光。然后被摁在地上身体揉弄得发粉也不出声，只是微微地抖。李汶翰闷闷地笑一声：“好乖。”然后就埋进他腿间让他夹紧。  
平心而论，李振宁很适合做这种事。臀部饱满挺翘，大腿肉感结实，抓着腰抽插时非常方便，后颈子还经不得碰，挨得近了就是一哆嗦。李汶翰含着他耳珠拨弄，低低地调笑他生得好会勾引人，李振宁半边身子酥麻得跟麻花儿似的，听了这混账话也就只是愣了楞，没打算去反驳。

天快亮的时候他们各自回去，然后隔天植树时李振宁就缺了席。  
对外说的都是脚受了伤，只有李振宁自己知道是怎么回事。他被弄得太狠腿间磨破了皮，火辣辣的疼。不过总归是自己犯的贱，他也没什么怨言。

大厂时期他们统共就做过这么一次，开始得稀里糊涂，结束时闷头闷脑。关于这段回忆像是溅满了泥点的雨靴，轻易就要被扔进垃圾桶里再也找不到。那时可能大家都只是要找个发泄的渠道，至于人是谁，其实并没有那么重要。  
然而不是这样的，至少对于李汶翰来说，不是。  
他挺好奇的，像是柴犬对考拉的那种好奇，没见过这物种，想知道它到底是什么样子的，和自己有哪些不同。如果说从前李振宁是尾鲶鱼，那现在他就是个万花筒。可爱的、性感的、仰起头来充满渴求的，让人不自觉想离他近一点，把这个人看清楚才肯善罢甘休。  
就像是会随着季节变幻冷暖的风。

1.季风形成的原因，主要是海陆间热力环流的季节变化。

李振宁非常擅长自我保护。  
这来自于他前几年在社会摸爬滚打的经验，遭遇过毒打的人总会谨慎些。就像巴甫洛夫做的那个实验，他对潜在的危险有着类似条件反射的预感，所以总能安然绕开。说这些是想表明，和李汶翰搞在一起是多么不符合他的人生信条。  
但是他还是去搞了，亲手给自己埋了颗定时炸弹，不仅不后悔，甚至食髓知味。  
他说不清楚是为什么，但是他喜欢李汶翰意气风发的样子，带着点中二，带着点讨人喜欢的顽皮神气，就像看到另一个期待的自己。  
出道后的那天晚上，他们坐在一起被火锅腾腾的热气熏红眼睛。第二天还有工作，所以不能喝酒，然而一切都恍然如梦。和管栎一起收拾完已经是深夜，本该是平稳的一觉，李振宁却在满额的冷汗里惊醒。他下意识把手机扔到一边，起身去院子里台阶上坐着看天。  
深蓝色的天幕，零零散散几颗星星发出微弱的光。他一颗一颗数，贪心地跟自己说，数到多少颗就代表自己可以实现多少个愿望。才数到五就被人声打断，“深深？你在这干嘛？”

李振宁回头看见李汶翰时多少有些尴尬，他指了指天空才反应过来自己有多幼稚。他们是名义上的队友，实际上的一夜情对象，傻里傻气数星星的样子被撞到是真的有几分不合时宜的亲密。李汶翰倒很爽朗地凑过来并肩坐下，大大方方就像那些床第情事从未存在过一样。他问：“睡不着？”  
李振宁点了点头，这几天的破事大家都心知肚明，他有些难堪地躲李汶翰的目光。然后暖乎乎的手就探上来，摁着不算温柔地揉乱他头毛。他呆呆地扭头看他的队长，李汶翰冲他龇牙咧嘴地比鬼脸：“李珍妮～像不像李珍妮～”  
李振宁没忍住笑出了声，他冲他鼓了鼓脸颊，像只肉肉的包子：“本尊在此，旁人不得冒充。”李汶翰不服气地戳他的酒窝，李振宁偏着头躲，闹来闹去最后不小心没坐稳，直接滚到人怀里。明明早就做过更亲密的事情，他却“轰”地一下脸红得滴血。还没来得及起身就被抱住，是在四月天气足够令人贪恋的温度。李汶翰贴着他薄薄的耳朵：“你别难过。”  
怀里的小动物不动了，李汶翰也没有继续说话。约摸两分钟后，温热的液体慢慢渗出，打湿了他的胸口。李振宁哭不出声，他在这方面异乎寻常的乖巧，只是默默地流泪，像是知道即使哭得再委屈也没谁在意。李汶翰抱着他轻声哄，练《重塑》时他就哄过一次，可以说得上颇有经验。但李振宁比他想象得还要没安全感，只不过哭了一会儿就止住了，然后红着眼睛装作无所谓地冲他笑，生怕招了他厌烦。  
李汶翰看着他努力撑起的嘴角，心尖突然抽疼了一下。  
李振宁却已飞快地从他怀里坐起来，也不说谢谢之类的客气话，指着天边的星星问：“送你一个要不要？”他的声音还带着哭过后的质感，哑哑的，沙沙的。李汶翰笑了笑：“你上哪找梯子给我摘去？”李振宁冲着他歪歪头：“不是星星。”  
“是愿望。”  
他解释了一遍自己刚刚在做的事，起初的几分隔阂在不经意间冰消雪融。李汶翰没笑他，抬头望了望天，天际渐渐翻出鱼肚白，只有两颗靠在一起的星星还在顽强地眨着眼。  
李汶翰说：“行。你一个，我一个。”  
李振宁终于露出今晚第一个纯净的笑脸来，他靠在李汶翰肩上，无关情欲，无关风月，两人像是一对初次相识却异常投契的朋友，安静地依偎在一起。  
长夜将明。

2.季风地区享有得天独厚的气候，那里的降水多半来自夏季风盛行时期。

转眼就过去两个月，是六月初夏的好光景。  
最难的一步跨过去后就是云散雨霁，所有的事情都在慢慢走上正轨。巡演、代言、推广、站台......曾经灰暗的梦想被一盏盏点亮的样子令人快乐到心悸，甚至要揉揉眼睛怀疑是不是真的。而对李汶翰来说还有额外的心事，像是坛发酵了几个月的果酱，酸酸甜甜。  
随着愈发亲密的相处，他清晰地认识到，原来摆脱掉那些梦魇的李振宁是这样的。  
毒舌，活泼，热爱抛梗接梗，游戏还打得挺好，关键是和自己配合一流，天晓得哪来的默契。  
许是因了那晚的陪伴，李振宁待他与其他成员格外不同，经常冲着他弯起大眼睛笑成月牙，台上还时刻注意着时不时递个水递个毛巾照顾，是独属于他的那份温柔。  
但是还不够，李汶翰想，还不够的。  
他说不清楚自己还想要李振宁做什么，只是下意识想向他索取更多。

然后北京场的巡演就出了点小岔子。  
本来只是个一块五的游戏，但是李振宁飞扑过来，他接住他一把抱进怀里的时候仿佛心都被填满，甜蜜得恨不得耀武扬威地吐泡泡。他把手放在李振宁腰上，细得不盈一握。李汶翰突然想起之前抱他，像揽了个软软糯糯的团子在怀里。彼时李振宁还没有这么伶仃的瘦，笑起来短短的脸便能捏起圆润的弧度，像只傻傻的毛绒动物。  
然后李振宁突然抬起眼睛看他，他今天描了细细的全包眼线，含情目魅惑得令人不敢直视。李汶翰避开他的眼光视线往下落，不由自主就看到他的唇。丰软地微微张开，泛着妖娆的樱桃红，从他的角度能看到含着水光的舌头，轻轻抵着齿列。他盯着那张嘴，突然口干舌燥，下一秒撞上李振宁眼神的时候两个人的呼吸都瞬间紧了紧。  
舞台上游戏的喧嚣声还在继续，他们却骤然跌入真空，失神到什么都听不见。短短的对视却像擦出万年的火花，李振宁甚至能感受到李汶翰呼出的气息喷到他脖颈上，热得他全身发痒。他知道李汶翰在看他的嘴唇，不自觉微眯起眼睛和他用目光交缠相吻，在那一眼里两个人都近乎窒息。  
李振宁在这寂静里无可挽回地明白了自己那冲动的来源，原来他是喜欢李汶翰的。  
喜欢到被他看一眼就紧张得手足无措，乖乖地等着他吻下来。

这个吻当然不可能在舞台上实现。  
FM结束回到别墅的时候大家都累得要命，草草洗漱完就先后上床睡觉。李振宁回房间时何昶希的床上是空的，就像之前某些夜晚一样。每个人都有秘密，大家都懂。李振宁无暇去管自己的室友，舞台带来的兴奋和那些隐秘的心思烧得他血液滚烫，他现在发了疯一样想做爱。  
他当然不可能现在去两人间里把李汶翰拎起来同他告白，不如说，意识到他喜欢李汶翰这件事令他快乐又绝望。如若李汶翰对他稍微有些念头，也不会在那之后什么也不做，也不会像个好友般陪他看星星许愿望。  
只是肉体关系而已，他却着了魔般一头栽进去。  
他不会不记得，李汶翰那天甚至根本没有进来，只是用了他的腿。

李振宁躺在床上喘着气，自己摸着自己的顶端抒解。握住性器快速摩擦时他不敢想象那是李汶翰的手，只一味地抽噎着哭，嘴里娇娇地叫哥哥。他不用想都知道自己现在的样子有多么见不得人，腰拱得老高，双腿绞得水光淋漓，像只被喂了春药的猫。清凌凌的月光照得室内亮如白昼，他坦荡地在那包庇罪恶的光线下舒展自己赤裸的身体，薄而流畅的肌肉像浸了层醉人的蜜。  
抽搐着射出来时李振宁没忍住叫出了声，过了好一会儿才从高潮里回过神来。别墅里安静得出奇，李汶翰应该早就在好梦里沉酣。他倚在枕头上一帧幀回放和李汶翰相处的点点滴滴，每件好事都像颗甜甜的糖。  
在多巴胺和晚上那个眼神的双重作用下他前所未有地大胆，小心翼翼地设想，他可不可以也让李汶翰喜欢上他呢？这念头在他走进卫生间时就被他打消了，镜子里的人脸泛着可耻的酡红，李振宁后知后觉自己肖想着李汶翰是件多么脱离实际的事情，还不用说李汶翰对他那么好。如果被他发现的话...他不敢想下去，朋友做不成还是轻的，怕是还会变成个包袱。李振宁清楚一夜情对象应该遵循的原则，一拍即合的事起了床就该一拍即散，若生了别的什么情感就全是恼人的纠缠。

他向来知道什么能要什么不能要，糖果罐如果放得太高，那他就很有自觉地连脚尖都不踮起来，光是看着眼馋就心满意足。

这样挺好的，他呆呆地望着镜子里的自己，突然眼角发红。  
他现在的状态实在太容易被看出来了。李振宁拧开水龙头，往自己脸上泼了几把凉水才渐渐冷静下来，他得暂时避开李汶翰一段时间。

3.行星风带的季节移动，也可以使季风加强或削弱，但不是基本因素。

如果李振宁稍微小心一点，事情也不至于发展成后来的样子。  
第二天起来的时候他没注意到李汶翰眼底淡淡的乌青，因为他眼风压根不敢往他那边落，生怕被看出有什么异样。  
吃过早餐后是难得的休息日，李汶翰和何昶希出去逛街，一路心烦意乱。  
何昶希敏锐地发觉到他的不对劲，问：“昨晚没睡好吗？我的床睡起来不习惯？”  
李汶翰含混地糊弄过去，他压根没敢告诉何昶希他在门外呆呆地站了将近一个小时，最后自动滚去了沙发上睡。他再次回想起昨天何昶希找他换床睡，因了李振宁他乐得顺水推舟做人情，刚推开门缝却看到那一幕，李振宁躺在幕天席地的月色里自慰，身上像滚了层薄薄的糖霜。他软软地呜咽着，纤细饱满的腿在床单上难耐地摩擦。那张勾得李汶翰失魂落魄的嘴张开了喊，叫着哥哥，哥哥。  
下腹的火腾地窜起来，拱得他像是失了神智。李汶翰紧紧地抓着门框才阻止了自己走进去把人摁在床上就地正法，他清楚地告诉自己，撞上这种事最好当做无事发生远远地避开，但脚就像僵在了那里不动。他想，李振宁喊过哥哥的人实在有些多，也没准就是胡乱喊几声助兴，排查是查不出来什么的。李汶翰回忆起大厂唯一那么一次，那时他对李振宁还只是单纯的欲望。是走过那么一遭他才对这个人感兴趣，开始想方设法把李振宁拼凑出立体的形象。就像缝补一地的镜子碎片，在捡拾的过程中那人的影子被映得花枝乱颤光怪陆离，然后逼着他记得清清楚楚，直到无可救药地喜欢上他。  
喜欢，噢，是喜欢。  
他站在门外如同醍醐灌顶，原来他对李振宁存的是这么个心思，原来他想问李振宁要的也无非就是那点子真心。  
然后酸意就从心间泛上来，李振宁可以跟他玩一夜情当然也可以跟别人玩。他不清楚自己在李振宁那里算什么，也搞不懂李振宁对他是个什么念想。在他看来李振宁是揣着明白装糊涂的那种聪慧，把自己的心收藏得好好的从不肯轻易示人，如捉摸不定的风。  
里面的动静稍微大了些，寂静的夜里能听到那一声令人脸红耳热的叫声。李振宁做完了，李汶翰  
突然有些委屈，舞台上那张嘴，那双眼睛，老是在他眼前闪动，勾得他心浮气躁。他又出了会儿神，好不容易挪动自己发麻的腿躺在沙发上时他默默地做了个决定，他想和李振宁在一起。  
他得对得起自己的喜欢。

李汶翰在何昶希疑惑的喊声里骤然回神，俄罗斯美男勾着他肩膀说要去买衣服逛商场。李汶翰愣了愣神说好，他突然想起何昶希这个得天独厚的室友身份，正好问问李振宁都喜欢什么。  
他之前没交过男朋友，不过追人的招数大概也就那么些，应该不是很难吧。

傍晚回来的时候unine成员们被提着大包小包的李汶翰震惊了，管栎先反应过来去接，说你这都买了些啥子东西，够抵杨杨一次快递的量了。李汶翰擦了把汗，问深深呢怎么没看到深深在哪。然后大家都安静了一下，只有夏瀚宇不紧不慢地撕着嘴皮说哦，我下午看到他跟黑金那谁出去了，和姚明明一起。  
要不是知道师铭泽和姚明明那档子破事，李汶翰一定会翻白眼。他现在压抑着这股冲动点了点头，是个人都看得出他周身的气压陡然由春暖花开过渡到千里冰封万里雪飘。他回房间里躺下来，颇有点出师未捷身先死的悲壮。  
何昶希说过的话还回荡在耳边，他说振宁特好养活一男的，你买那么多没用。  
李汶翰不服气地回，满足基本需求谁都行，我们追求的是高级的精神层面的东西。  
然后就什么都买了些回来，说白了就是什么都想给他，只要能哄他开心。

接下来的日子里仿佛在验证何昶希说的话，他费尽心思地送东西，为了避免太明显他都是全员一起送，然而给李振宁的每次都被客客气气地退回来。不仅如此，李振宁开始有意无意地躲着他，除了工作时间必要的练舞和行程，其他时间都和他没什么交集。李汶翰其实挺迟钝，他后知后觉时已经是福州场的游戏环节上。  
看着姚明明抱着李振宁夹气球时他才反应过来，李振宁嘴里那声“哥哥”不会是这只已经心有所属的猫吧？他坐在那里越想越觉得是这样的，毕竟李振宁在队里关系最好的就是姚明明，最开始想住一起的也是姚明明，连那天跟着去当电灯泡的也是跟姚明明。  
如果不是大厂时期姚明明就和师铭泽好上了，李振宁怎么会现在还是一个人呢？  
李汶翰心里酸得要命，然后就像被吹涨了的气球般鼓鼓地疼。结束时他甚至没去抓李振宁的手，还是考拉主动握着他，掌心安抚地包围住他拍了拍。  
他还没来得及为这个握手高兴，回去的时候李振宁就又早早地洗漱完进了房间。  
这下李汶翰彻底冷了脸，他生气了。

4.三时已断黄梅雨，万里初来船舶风。

然后就是长达三天的冷战。  
李振宁抿着唇在练舞室里复习动作，心里装着事，身体便有些跟不上。他坐下来靠着镜子扇风，被愧疚感压得发沉。他知道自己最近让李汶翰有些察觉，但他实在没办法厚着脸皮收下那些东西。每样送来的东西都在提醒他，李汶翰对自己的队友有多好，有多么关心和照顾。他不敢沉溺在这虚假的温柔里，生怕当真后就再也出不来。  
不过，李汶翰已经三天没找他说过话了。  
李振宁轻轻叹了口气，舞蹈老师问：“深深，你最近怎么了？”  
“你这几天的状态不太好，有几个动作不太跟得上。”  
李振宁沉默了一下，他不能再这样下去了。转眼间舞蹈老师却向门外招手：“汶翰，你来得正好。”他吃惊地抬起眼，正好对上自家队长冷冷的眼睛。舞蹈老师问：“你今晚有没有空？能不能帮深深纠正下他关节那的几个动作？”  
李汶翰答应得倒很爽快，但他只是淡淡地瞥了李振宁一眼，也没说话就走了。

当晚，练舞室。  
正事面前，两个人都收起了那些小心思，专心致志地训练。  
在对待舞台这件事上李汶翰向来是百分百的认真，也乐于帮助同伴实现更好的效果。  
他不是个宽和的老师，但好在李振宁足够聪明，只是肌肉记忆和练舞时长摆在那，有的动作怎么做都差着点意思。李汶翰索性掀起他上衣，对着镜子把双手按在他胯骨上让他动。李振宁耳尖滚烫，但还是照着他说的做。看着那块骨头凸起、凹陷，灵活地滚动着撞进李汶翰的手心，连带着腰也一并送上去被握住。最后停下来的时候两个人都大汗淋漓，李振宁肚脐眼里都湿津津的，镜子里两人眼神一碰都挪开了，倒像是做了什么亏心的事。  
最后还是李汶翰先开了口：“为什么躲着我？”  
他还搂着李振宁裸露的那截腰，柔韧的皮肉熨帖着他的手指，浸了汗滑溜溜的。他有一下没一下地捏着，像在把玩什么玉瓶。李振宁有些受不住，轻轻叫了一声。  
他只希望李汶翰不要看镜子，不要看...镜子里他的眼睛。  
那里有太过浓烈以至于控制不住的爱意。

“啪”地一声响，整个练舞室突然一片漆黑。兴许是跳闸，李振宁听着外面队友们吵吵嚷嚷的声音松了口气。然而事情并没有因此结束，他的身体往前一倾，整个人被推到镜面上，李汶翰从身后抱住他，咬了口他敏感的后颈。  
“为什么不说话？你就真的这么喜欢姚明明？”为了他一次又一次的把我推开。  
李振宁困惑地皱着眉，姚明明？关姚明明什么事？  
兴许是黑暗给了他勇气，他问出了口：“我为什么要喜欢姚明明？”  
短暂的沉默，然后他听见李汶翰吸气的声音：“...如果你不喜欢他，那你喜欢谁？”

如水的月色洒进来，他在镜子里先看见李汶翰的眼睛。  
那是双和他一模一样的眼睛，一样的炽烈，一样的痛苦中混杂着困惑。  
一样的充满爱意。  
一个不可能的猜想在他心里剧烈地跳动起来，李振宁眼眶发热，他不敢信自己有这么好的运气。他终于愿意卸下所有的面具，所有的伪装，把那个懵懵的傻傻的自己展示给李汶翰看，带着那颗烧得滚烫的真心。  
李振宁哑着嗓子，轻轻地说：“我喜欢你啊。”  
我不是一直都喜欢你吗。

他们在镜子里对视，只需眼神交汇两人就什么都明白了，然后不约而同地笑起来。  
真的好傻，他们真的都好傻。  
李振宁转身望着他，就像那晚北京场的舞台一样，他们靠得很近，两个人你看我我看你，视线都不受控制往对方唇上扫，是一低头就能亲上去的距离。不同的是李振宁今天没化妆，看起来像个青涩的高中生，那张嘴却一如既往地诱人，堆着丰软的红。李汶翰吻住这张勾引了他很久的嘴唇，随即就被娇嫩的舌尖裹缠着往里面探。像在吮果冻，或者是麻薯，也可以是其他香软的甜甜的东西。李振宁被他亲得站不住，仰着头去迎合，然后裤子就被褪了下来。他上身只穿了件被汗浸透的白色T恤，堪堪盖到腿根，露出底下两条纤细饱满的腿。  
做好润滑后他底下已经湿得厉害，打颤的腿间都是黏腻的。配着胸前隐隐约约的红点足够招惹别人为他发疯，偏偏他完全抛弃了收敛情色的自觉，双眸含水，满脸都晕着浅浅的红。  
李汶翰眼色转深，一边亲昵地含着他耳尖说宝贝不怕，一边毫不客气地撞进去。李振宁被他压着叫都叫不出声，强烈地刺激下他没忍住释放出来，然后被扳起脸对着镜子顶弄。又快又狠的冲撞和强烈的羞耻感下他很快哭了，哭得微微打嗝，软软的爪子拉着李汶翰的手，一叠声地叫哥哥。他根本不敢抬眼再看镜子里的自己，里面的人放荡得他不认识。就算这样李汶翰也还是没放过他，他们有足够的时间，来重演他对他肖想过的一切。  
夜色愈来愈盛，月亮渐渐隐没在云层里，小雨淅淅沥沥地下起来。  
七月初了。

5.近日，季风指数显示今夏季风已进入成熟阶段。气象台发出季风环流预警，请大家相互转告。

李汶翰“啪”地一声关掉电视，爬上床亲了亲缩在被子里的小考拉。  
李振宁伸出手软软地揽着他脖子，带着鼻音问：“希希呢？你又把他赶出去了？”  
李汶翰理直气壮：“一直喂狗粮对他身体不好。”  
他看着那人毛茸茸的黑头发，像只可怜可爱的小栗子，声音忽转真诚：“深深，其实你这样就很好。”李振宁抬眼望着他，抿着嘴笑起来：“是吗？”  
他有意要逗逗李汶翰，还没来得及计划，心就被温柔地捕捉住。  
“不过，只要是你，我就都很喜欢。”

李汶翰终于追上那阵风。  
季风环流，是由于海陆热力性质的差异造成的气压变化，它不会因为任何人改变，但却规律性的拜访着每个地区。想要捉住风的人，不用千方百计地去掌控它，只需要习惯它的规律，随着它的节奏呼吸，它就和你交融，彼此再也无法抽离。  
便如李汶翰停在这变幻莫测的风声里，凝神痴往，心醉神迷。


End file.
